70 años antes y 70 después
by AXJ
Summary: Un fugaz recuerdo y como a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, Bucky no puede arrepentirse de ser el soldado del invierno mientras Steve sea el capitán america.


**N/A: Bucky siempre se preocupaba por Steve, y 70 años más tarde lo sigue haciendo. **

Steve se lamenta hasta el día de hoy no haber buscado a Bucky.

Siempre era Bucky quién lo defendía y le ayudaba cuando estaba enfermo o se metía en problemas.

Él también quería cuidar de Bucky estar a su lado; pero no era calificado para estar entrar a la milicia. Entonces, cansado de su cuerpo débil, se sometió a un experimento y el destino esta vez le sonrió.

Salió con un cuerpo fortalecido y mejorado completamente: fue convertido en un super soldado.

Cuando pudo luchar junto a Bucky fueron sus días más felices, incluso si la guerra los impregnaba desolación y la muerte los rodeaba en el campo de batalla. Estar con Bucky, lo significaba todo.

En los momentos de descanso, donde podían relajarse y compartir con los demás, mientras los líderes planificaban el siguiente movimiento. Ellos preferían quedarse en la tienda, a solas contemplándose, y jugando entre sí o solo pasando el rato.

Solo cuando pasaban días completos, sin salir de la cama.

Bucky decidía que Steve debía compartir con los demás. Porque el pequeño Steve siempre era dejado atrás o abandonado para los juegos. Los demás niños siempre se le hacían el quite, ya que era solamente el niño debilucho que no servía para los juegos y a las finales se convertía en una molestia.

En los bares, rodeados de humo y el olor fuerte del alcohol proveniente de los múltiples tragos repartidos en cada mesa, las mujeres borrachas o no, empezaban a notar Steve. Y de vez en cuando le coqueteaban, ignorando muchas veces a James, solo cuando el rubio declinada cortésmente cada invitación a salir o bailar, Bucky miraba a la competencia femenina orgulloso de su capitán. Y decidía que una vez que entraran en su tienda, bailarían todas las canciones que habían escuchado. Además, tomaría todos los besos que las chicas intentaron robar al rubio.

También, estaban en los juegos entre sus compañeros, Steve ganaba en casi todos. En las vencidas Steve tenía el primer lugar, en tiro al blanco también, en el Poker decaía, pero en todo lo demás, era superior a los demás.

Fue una vez que apostaron por quién toleraría más el alcohol entre el sargento y el capitán que Bucky perdió y Steve tuvo que llevárselo a rastras hasta su tienda.

El castaño lo miró fijamente y poniéndose todo lo serio que podía en su ebria mente le confesó:

–Antes tenía tanto miedo de perderte…. Y ahora también. Una vez que se acabe la guerra empezaremos una vida juntos Stevie. —dijo para después besarlo profundamente y caer en el catre vencido por la borrachera.

Steve recordó esto con tanta alegría y pena al mismo tiempo.

El tonto de Bucky omitía que su vida juntos ya había empezado desde que se conocieron. Y el castaño siempre tuvo miedo de perderlo y el único quien se perdió fue él. Si tan solo hubiera ido tras Bucky, hoy estarían felices y disfrutando del nuevo mundo, sin embargo las cosas habían sido diferente y su novio había sido destrozado y reconstruido como otra persona.

No podía rendirse, así que lucharía por él y por el mundo.

Volvió a la habitación y encontró a Bucky sentado en el filo de la cama al borde las lágrimas.

–¿Qué pasa Buck?—preguntó rápido y preocupado mientras iba a su lado.

Este negó con la cabeza y se abrazó al polo deportivo azul que traía el rubio. Arrugándolo en el centro, mientras algunas lágrimas caían ocultas por sus mechones.

Bucky en ese modesto departamento que compartía con Steve, estaba profundamente agradecido por muchas cosas: que Steve estuviera a salvo, que se convirtió en una estrella nacional, que fue reconocido por todos y que murió como un héroe.

Pero por sobre todo, daba las gracias al destino que Steve no se perdió, no se rompió, no lo destrozaron como a él.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y Steve hubiera sido convertido en el soldado del invierno, no lo hubiera soportado. Le rompería el corazón, ver los valores del rubio pisoteados y revertidos de las peores formas. Ese chico escuálido de no más de 50 kilos, no podía ser convertido en algo malo, Steve era todo lo bueno que había en el mundo. Y se había enamorado de aquello y de él.

Tener al chiquillo de Broklyn sin mayores cambios, compensaba todo lo sufrido.

Incluso con un brazo menos, una mente destrozada, y un corazón lastimado, Bucky jamás podría perdonarse si hubiera perdido a Steve.

Estaba tan feliz de que Steve había sido capitán América y él un soldado del invierno.

Cuando pudo aclarar su garganta entre tanta pena y regocijo respondió:

–Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, Stevie—dijo esto último saboreando lo que significaba ese nombre.

Rogers sintió un golpe de felicidad y amor la emoción del momento lo embargó podía morir tranquilo, no todo estaba perdido: ´Stevie´— solo lo decía el soldado del pelotón N°104 James Buchanan Barnes.

El ex soldado de Hydra sonrío entre lágrimas porque sabía que su amor por el rubio renacería, sin importar como ordenaron las piezas en su cabeza.

No era necesario saber quién era o quién es ahora, una parte de Bucky siempre volvería solo para estar con Steve.

**N/A: **

**Me gustó como quedó, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
